What Terra Did Extended
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: This is an extended version of What Terra Did. not a BBxT. What happens when the sent of copper starts wafting from Raven's room?


**Hey guys this is my second BBxRae story! It's way longer than the last one and everyone is extreamly OOC. Sorry to any Terra lovers but I really and truly hate her.**

** On with the story...**

"BB you are so funny!" Terra squealed and planted a kiss on Beast Boy's lips. He didn't pull away but didn't kiss back. He didn't even know why he was dating Terra, he didn't love her that was for sure. Terra had tried to kill him and his friends then came back begging for their forgiveness. She had broken his heart and hurt Raven. _Raven, _he sighed inside. The empath. Beast Boy knew inside that he loved her, not Terra. "BB are you alright?" Terra asked and put her hand on his forehead, "Babe I think you've got a fever."

"Yeah I haven't been feeling to good lately." Beast Boy said as he made his way to his room alone. A pungent smell came from Raven's room and he paused. _Maybe I should check on he, _he thought and walked up to her door. He tapped lightly on the wood with his gloved hand.

"Hey Birdy? Is everything okay?" Beast Boy asked, using Raven's favourite nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said softly before the sent of copper filled Beast Boy's nose.

"No you're not." Beast Boy mumbled and turned into a beetle. He crawled under the door but didn't change back right away. The small green bug moved towards the crying girl. The smell of copper was overwhelming now and was mixed with steal and salt. _What is happening?_ Beast Boy asked himself and walked even closer.

A small pool of red liquid was sitting on the floor close to her crossed legs. In her hand was a bloody razor._ Oh no,_ Beast Boy thought as he saw the tears and blood dripping into the puddle.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said softly after he changed back to himself. She gasped and turned to look at him, deep amethyst eyes wide with fear.

"I-no wait! It's not what you think!" Raven stuttered then began to cry even harder than before.

"Why Raven? Do you know what the others would do if they found out?" Beast Boy took the razor from her hand and threw it at the garbage can across the room. He missed but didn't notice because his eyes were on Raven.

Raven nodded her head, "Terra told me. They'd all be so happy because finally I'd be going away. Robin would be relived, Starfire overjoyed and Cyborg would hold a barbeque. You'd finally be able to love Terra without me interfering. Terra said that she'd help me, that she'd push me off the tower or throw a boulder at my head." More tears streamed down her face and into the pool.

"Raven," Beast Boy started then sat down beside her, "Raven you are so wrong! Robin would blame himself for the rest of his life, Starfire would run away, Cyborg would short-curcit and look at me," Beast Boy took her face in one of his hands and pulled it close to his, "I would die too." His face was stained with tears as well and his emerald eyes looked pine tree green in the dark. "Wait, what did Terra say?"

"She said that she'd help me kill myself, told me that since she gets the guy I have nothing left to live for."

Beast Boy's face grew cold and stern, "She said that?" Raven nodded her head in response, "And she calls herself a Titan!" Beast Boy got up and grabbed the bloody razor, "Just wait, I'll be back Birdy."

Beast Boy stormed out of the room and towards the commons. There he found Terra making a sandwich while the others were watching World Of Fungus. "Look what you've done!" Beast Boy yelled and threw the razor on the table. Terra looked up at him with fake innocence in her eyes.

"What do you mean BB?" she asked then batted her eyelashes.

"Don't even try to act all innocent! Raven told me everything!" Beast Boy looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

Terra's innocent smile turned evil in a second and she yelled back, "Well I was telling the truth! She's ugly and worthless! The witch thinks that if she acts all mysterious and such people would like her but really, she should just go and die!"

Cyborg got off the couch and walked over to the blonde. "What, you think we don't love Raven?" Terra just scoffed, making Starfire fly off the couch, starbolts ready to be launched in seconds.

"We love Raven, without her we'd be NOTHING!" Starfire screamed, startling everyone. Terra rolled her eyes, clearly too stupid to see that she was out-numbered.

"Get. Out. Of. Our. Tower. Now. And. Never. Come. Back." Robin ordered. Terra raised an eyebrow and looked at Beast Boy.

"You can't kick me out 'cause BB loves me, right honey?"

Beast Boy clenched his hands into fists, "I've NEVER loved you, are you too stupid to see that? Couldn't you tell that I never kissed you back, that I always made excuses to NOT got out with you? I was weeding myself away from you so that I didn't break your heart like you broke mine. I don't love you, I love Raven. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out, she means more to all of us than the entire world! She doesn't try to be mysterious she hides from the world because people like YOU," Beast Boy pointed at Terra, "make her feel out of place and creepy."

Terra stared, mouth agape. She looked at everyone then turned on her heal towards the door. Raven was standing there in the doorway, eyes on Beast Boy. "Oh look, the witch was there the entire time!" Terra sneered.

Raven ran out into the hallway and towards the roof. When she reached the top of the staircase she slowed down to a walk. _She's right,_ Raven told herself, _I'm nothing, look at what I've done! They're kicking her out because of me._ She summond a sharp rock with her powers and cut all up the lenghth of her arms. Blood flowed down her arms and dripped onto the cold cement.

By now she had almost reached the endg of the roof. _"They won't miss you."_ Terra's voice rang through her head. "They woun't miss me." she whispered and took a step closer to the edge.

"Raven no!" Beast Boy shouted and ran towards her. He put his arms around her waist, pulling the bleeding hero from the edge. "Raven, don't go. Stay with me." BEast Boy pleaded as he hugged her tightly.

Raven stood there for a moment before she realized what was happening. Her hands pressed against Beast Boy's muscular chest and she tried to breack free from his grasp. "I'm ruining your chance of being happy. Go back to Terra, you love her." Rave's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest when she told him what she thought.

"Raven," Beast Boy chuckled, "I never loved her. I just dated her to try to fill the hole in my heart that was there because I thought that the girl I really love hated me."

"Then go to her!" Raven looked up into his eyes and almost started crying.

"I'm with her right now." Beast Boy watched as Raven's pleading expresstion became a shocked one.

"B-but. Wait."

Beast Boy didn't wait. He leaned in and gave her a powerful kiss on the lips almost imediantly. Raven melted into the kiss and her arms that had been trying to push Beast Boy away now wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. A blue forcefield surrounded Raven's arms and the cuts that were frech became nothing but pink scars.

"Raven, I love you." Beast Boy leaned his forhead against her's when they pulled apart. "Please, don't hurt yourself. A life without you just wouldn't be worth it."

"Okay." Raven nodded her head. "I'll stop, not just for you but for me also. And Beast Boy, thank you for saving me. I love you."

A huge grin apeared on Beast Boy's face and he brought his lip's to Raven's. "Thanks." he whispered inbetween breaths.

"For what?" Raven mumbled right before he kissed her again.

"For living." and with that Beast Boy pulled her into the tightest embrace yet. They stayed there for hours, kissing and staring into each other's eyes. They didn't even stop when the rest of their team came up looking for them only to find the two teens making out pationatly.

** This is how the original story went, I had changed it up when I typed it the first time. It as bugging me so I typed and posted. Hope you liked this version and the last one.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
